Ataque
by Miss Santanna
Summary: Fic revisada. Um ataque a noite.. nem mesmo o Soldado Perfeito esperava por isso.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Ataque**

Duo (POV) 

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I__ to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_everybody's looking for something_

Olhei atentamente para dentro do quarto e lá estava ele com os olhos fixos naquele negocio horroroso! Aquele maldito aparelho que o fazia fascinado a todo o momento e sempre digitando. Como se tudo rodasse envolta daquela droga de laptop.

Encolhi lentamente, ele não podia deixar ele me ver, tudo tinha sido calculado para ser perfeito. E esperava apenas não ser morto no final. Se bem que ia ser uma morte muito boa.

_some of them want to use you_

_some of the them wanna get used by you_

_some of them want to abuse you_

_some of them want to be abused_

Respirei fundo e empurrei a porta bem devagar sem fazer ruído algum, mas mesmo assim seus ouvidos treinados conseguiram me ouvir, droga! Corri para o canto escuro ao lado do armário ficando completamente imóvel.

Ele olhou a porta aberta, levantou-se e a fechou. Esfregou os olhos, parecia cansado, talvez estivesse a tempo de mais daquele aparelho ridículo. Respirei fundo tentando não fazer barulho algum. Não podia deixar que me notasse se não seria tudo perdido.

Heero voltou a sentar na cadeira, graças a Deus! Tudo tinha que ser feito conforme o planejado, se não estaria tudo perdido. Ele voltou a digitar e o barulho rondava todo o quarto. Se ele soubesse a minha vontade de zunir aquele inferno pela janela ele jamais traria esse troço quando ficássemos apenas os dois na casa de segurança.

E esse era O momento, afinal eu não estava em casa e sim numa "missão" bem longe dali. Nunca achei que o fosse ser enganado tão fácil.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I__ to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_everybody's looking for something_

Saltei com um gato e o empurrei para o chão o derrubando da cadeira. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque, lentes e um aparelho de troca de voz preso em minha nuca para não ser percebido. Nem mesmo irmã Helen ou Hilde me reconheceriam assim.

O olhar de Soldado Perfeito estava lá, mais mortífero do que nunca. Um sorriso cínico se formou em meus lábios.

"Esse olhar não me impressiona!"

Minha voz soava realmente estranha, e pude perceber que a presa tinha mordido a isca, pois ele deu um soco em meu estômago, não doeu nem um , Yui, não me diga que acha que um soldado fraco é que veio para cma de você.Dei um soco em seu rosto com força o suficiente para o deixar com uma marca futuramente, mas sabia que não o deixaria desacordado.

"Soca que nem homem!"

Dessa vez coloquei mais força, posso garantir que doeu muito mais em mim do que nele, mas se fazia necessário para que tudo ocorresse corretamente. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu por sua boca. Prendi seus braços no alto da cabeça. Ele tentou sair, então dei um soco em sua barriga, seus olhos fecharam por um breve momento, e se abriram cheios de ira. Devo dizer que isso me deixou incrivelmente exitado.

"Já disse que esse olhar não assusta. É só você ficar bem quietinho e tudo vai passar."

Desci devagar e lambi o sangue, o gosto era divino, doce e amargo, assim como ele. Não agüentei mais, era muita tentação para mim e com um movimento de cabeça eu consegui alcançar sua boca e tomá-la na minha.

O beijei, queria que ele gemesse, mas seria pedir demais do Soldado Perfeito. Ele não gemeu, muito menos se mexeu, continuou impassível. O que deixava tudo mais divertido. Principalmente de minha parte.

_some of them want to use you_

_some of the them wanna get used by you_

_some of them want to abuse you_

_some of them want to be abused_

Fui descendo pelo pescoço, parando em sua curva e brincando com aquela área sensível. Heero tremeu. Ótimo, eu estava conseguindo finalmente. Abri os botões de sua camisa com a boca, lambendo cada novo pedaço que aparecia. E devo dizer que ele tinha o gosto mais delicioso que já provei. Gemi por finalmente poder tocar sua pele.

Meus olhos brilharam ao ver o corpo abaixo do meu, bem torneado, os músculos bem trabalhados, estava muito melhor do que quando lutávamos na Guerra. Ele tinha crescido e se desenvolvido muito bem nesses 4 anos. E eu não podia deixar de aprovar e provar o trabalho dele.

Avancei sobre seu peito começando a chupar um dos mamilos e sentir eles endurecendo em minha boca foi maravilhoso. Os gemidos de Heero eram baixos, quase como ele não os quisesse soltar e eu adorava isso. Não que eu não quisesse que ele soltasse, por mim ele podia estar berrando nesse exato momento enquanto eu ministrava delicias naquele torso. Mas não iria arriscar a minha noite a única noite que eu tinha.

Chupei-o com fervor, parei durante um momento para ver a expressão de olhos fechados demonstravam todo o tesão que sentia, mas mordia o lábio inferior para não sair som de sua boca. Lindo.

Era até engraçado ver o soldado perfeito se prendendo desse jeito, mas não iria rir. Até porque eu também estava exitado. E muito.

O Dr. J. tinha toda razão de querer mais pelo seu discípulo, de ter exigido dele tudo que ele tinha para dar. Porque ele sim era um pedaço do Céu na terra. Afinal, não seria possível tamanha beleza sem ser um Deus. Ou no mínimo uma escultura de Miguelangelo.

_wanna use you_

_and abuse you_

_I__ wanna know what's inside you_

Dei uma ultima lambida no mamilo sem tirar os olhos dele, seu corpo deu um pequeno pasmo de prazer. O que me fez tremer e dar um gemido rouco. Eram muitas sensações percorrendo meu corpo para

Cheguei bem perto de sua boca e o mandei abrir os olhos, ele o abriu a contra gosto, seus olhos com a mesma raiva, o mesmo olhar de antes. Aquilo me deixou mais louco do que eu estava. Esfreguei meu rosto em sua bochecha de uma forma um pouco agressiva, indo para a orelha e mordendo seu lóbulo, fazendo Heero abrir a boca por busca de ar. Foi a minha chance.

_Movin on_

_Movin on_

_Movin on_

_Movin on_

_Movin on_

_Movin on_

O beijei de novo, com todo o prazer que me rodeava e meu corpo gritava. Heero baixou a guarda e começou a responder, uma batalha entre nossas línguas foi travada, não precisava mais o segurar, ele estava do jeito que eu queria. Os braços jogados para o lado agarrando o carpete, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto e o membro roçando na minha coxa por uma tentativa de se aliviar.

Só paramos por falta de ar.

Seus olhos eram pura luxuria, ele apenas me puxou para outro beijo. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas se enroscavam como em uma dança, minhas mãos passeavam por seu abdômen perfeito, pressionando nos lugares certos, fazendo o gemer por entre o beijo.E se esfregar mais em mim.

Meu corpo estava elétrico, eu precisava dele urgentemente, mas eu precisava saber se era recíproco.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I__ to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_everybody's looking for something_

_some of them want to use you_

_some of the them wanna get used by you_

_some of them want abuse you_

_some of them want to be abused_

Parei o beijo e dei uma leve mordida em seu queixo apertando com força seus mamilos, minha boca e língua faziam um trabalho enlouquecedor em seu pescoço, conseguindo assim gemidos cada vez mais altos de Heero. Deliciosos de serem ouvidos, diga-se de passagem.

"Duo..."

Tudo o que eu queria ouvir, sendo dito pela aquela voz maravilhosa e cheia de tesão. Um gemido alto saiu de minha boca, como se grunisse. Nunca imaginei que fosse ficar assim com apenas uma palavra, mas aquela voz sexy foi demais para mim.

"Fala baby."

Vi Heero abrindo os olhos, era tão bom ver o soldado perfeito assustado, chegava ser estranho ver uma expressão dessas no rosto do grade Heero Yui.

Soltei o cabelo e tirei as lentes calmamente.

"Sua...sua voz..."

"Máquinas podem fazer tudo Hee."

Retirei o aparelho do pescoço e entreguei o pequeno chip na mão dele. Heero nem ao menos olhou para o aparelho e jogou-o longe, destroçando-o em pedaços. Hum, aquele olhar devorador era bom demais de ser recebido.

Ele me puxou para um beijo, agarrando meu cabelo e me trazendo para baixo. Gemi e me agarrei nos ombros largos, mordendo seu lábio inferior e soltanto para ver aqueles olhos cobalto se fixarem mim.

_I wanna use you_

_and abuse you_

_I__ wanna know whats inside you_

_I wanna use you_

_and abuse you_

_I__ wanna know whats inside you_

Seu olhar estava quase negro de puro prazer, brilhava intensamente, como uma onça, analisando sua presa.

Aquelas mãos fortes arranhavam as minhas costas e naquela hora não necessitávamos de roupas, que logo foram esquecidas num canto qualquer.

Nossos corpos suados rolavam no chão, não nos importando nem um pouco com o que os vizinhos poderiam pensar. Ouvido os altos gemidos de dentro da casa e as coisas que quebrávamos ao esbarrar nelas.


	2. A Miragem

**Ataque**

Heero(POV) 

_Ah, se pudéssemos contar _

_As voltas que a vida dá _

_Pra que a gente possa encontrar _

_Um grande amor _

Acordei com um sorriso no rosto, o segundo sorriso verdadeiro de toda a minha vida. Podia ver claramente as cenas na minha cabeça, cada parte. Fechei os olhos. Foi tão maravilhoso, e depois de tudo aquilo nós ainda conseguimos esclarecer tudo. O que foi realmente um grande feito.

-flashback-

Meus dedos passeavam por seus cabelos. Kami, como eu amava aqueles cabelos. Tão macios e brilhosos. Pareciam seda. Fechei os olhos ao sentir mais um dos espasmos que ainda iam pelo meu corpo.

Meu coração pedia para eu me declarar e minha mente apoiava. Finalmente eu tinha conseguido fazer os dois concordarem em algo, ambos queriam Duo. Para sempre e todo o momento

"Duo, eu..."

Os olhos de Duo se levantaram para mim e um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios. Como ele conseguia ser tão sexy? Isso era impossível.

Respirei fundo. Eu precisava falar com ele, tinha de mostrar que aquilo tiinha sido sexo e muito mais. Tinha que contar que não ia deixar aquele baka sair da minha vida mesmo que ele quisesse.

"Duo.."

"Não fala nada..." A voz dele saiu um pouco bricalhona apesar de eu conseguir ver um pouco de tristeza por trás dos olhos brilhantes. "Foi bom, bastante na verdade. Mas não foi nada que você deva se preocupar com.. se você quiser a gente até pode fazer de novo."

Aquilo foi um choque. Posso dizer com todas as palavras. Eu realmente não esperava por isso nem um pouco.

_É como se pudéssemos contar _

_Todas as estrelas do céu _

_Os grãos de areia desse mar _

_Ainda assim _

"Não fale do que não sabe."

Minha voz saiu ríspida de mais, não era para ter sido assim, mas confesso qe foi como eu me senti. Para dizer a verdade estava me sentindo totalmente usado. Era realmente isso que ele queria dizer? Porque conhecendo Duo do jeito que ele era... minha mente estalou. Eles estava fugindo. Como sempre fazia. Não tinha mentido. Estava só fugindo.

"Sei do que falo Hee, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou sair correndo como uma garotinha besta, a gente pode ser amigos e continuar fazendo isso. E eu sei que você quer isso." O sorriso ainda estava no rosto dele e a mesma angustia nos olhos.

Aquilo foi uma facada. Amigos? Ele podia acreditar que estava enganando alguém, mas não a mim. Eu conhecia Duo como ninguém. E sabia que minha tese estava certa. Ele, como eu, queria mais daquilo tudo. Se ele apenas me ouvisse.

"Duo... Eu não acho..."

"Já disse que não tem problema." Ele disse passando a mão na cabeça para colocar alguns fios que caiam em seus olhos no devido lugar. " Eu sei que você provavelmente não concorda com esse tipo de coisa de homens com homens, mas sabe, serve para aliviar também, não concorda?Além de..."

"Me escuta!"

Peguei seu rosto e direcionei o seu olhar para mim. Odiava essa defesa dele de falar como se soubesse de tudo e influenciar você a exatamente o que ele esta dizendo.

"Eu te amo..."

A voz dele saiu fraca, ele se encolheu ficou olhando para baixo. Ele teve coragem de falar o que eu não consegui. E eu nunca me senti tão leve em toda a minha vida. Se ele tivesse me olhado, teria visto um genuíno sorriso em meus lábios.

"Duo..."

Ele olhou para mim, no rosto dele não havia lágrimas, um sorriso fraco –ainda se escondendo- e nos olhos uma magoa tão fria que fazia seus olhos quase se tornarem pretos.

"Olha Duo..."

"Eu sei Heero eu te entendo, mas relaxa eu consigo..."

Nem me importei com o que ele dizia já era hora de eu passar a agir e já que falar não funcionava que eu partisse para as ações!

"Uow..."

Foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer. Finalmente calado. Sorri.

"Eu também te amo."

Ele me abraçou e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro. O que fazia com que ele quase brilhasse junto com a boca. Nos encostamos um no outro e dormimos ali mesmo. No mesmo Chão onde eu tive o ataque mais delicioso da minha vida e a minha alma gêmea nos braços.

-fim do flashback-

O sorriso se alargou, olhei para baixo e lá estava ele, dormindo como um anjo com a cabeça em meu abdômen. Quem diria que um dia 01 e 02 ficariam juntos? Quem diria ainda que se amariam de tamanha forma como se amavam? Se tivessem me dito no começo de udo eu diria que estavam loucos e atiraria no meio da testa do infeliz. Deslizei os dedos pelo seu cabelo, tão maravilhosos. Assim como tudo nele.

_Pobre coração, o dos apaixonados _

_Que cruzam o deserto em busca de um oásis em flor _

_Arriscando tudo por uma miragem _

_Pois sabem que há uma fonte oculta nas areias _

_Bem-aventurados os que dela bebem _

_Por que para sempre serão consolados _

Olhei para seu rosto, o mesmo sorriso bobo ainda brincado em minha face, coloquei os dedos em seus lábios, um pequeno toque e meu coração já batia forte.

Os olhos ametistas se abriram lentamente e conforme se lembrava das coisas um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios. Ah o meu lindo amante pervertido...

Nossos lábios se colaram, e tão logo deixei sua língua entrar e brincar com a minha. Ele me tentava e me apertava enquanto mantinha o mesmo rosto pervertido. Só para mim. MEU rosto pervertido.

_Somente por amor _

_A gente põe a mão _

_No fogo da paixão _

_E deixa se queimar _

Era tão bom me sentir assim. Eu podia me entregar sem barreiras, pois finalmente eu estava com ele, com o meu Shinigami, meu Duo.

Sua língua macia rodando a minha boca, não conseguia acompanhar, o prazer mexia demais com meus neurônios, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era me deliciar com aquele ser maravilhoso em minha frente.

Seus dedos deslizavam por meu corpo, um carinho deliciosamente tentador, fazendo meu corpo ficar arrepiado por onde seus dedos passavam, como se seus dedos estivessem em brasa pura. Ele era quente demais. E isso me deixava quente em certas áreas.

_Somente por amor _

_Movemos terra e céu _

_Rasgando os sete véus _

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo fiquei sem respirar, apenas aproveitando o beijo e me entregando para que ele passasse a mão pelo meu corpo. Mas posso dizer que por mim poderia ter durado para sempre.

"Bom dia, koibito."

Aquela voz rouca o chamando assim fazia meu corpo tremer, era muito bom, bom de mais para ser verdade. Os olhos dele estavam me olhando por completo.

Nunca poderei explicar claramente o que Duo fazia comigo, com qualquer coisa eu já ficava louco. E aqueles olhos em cima de mim, mostrando o quanto eu estava exposto não me envergonhavam, principalmente ao ver a ereção dele crescendo só de fazer isso.

Era perfeito para mim. Ele. Apenas ele. Sempre ele.

_Saltamos no abismo _

_Sem olhar para trás _

O sorriso no seu rosto era voraz e e era quase palpável o tesão que ele estava sentindo.

"Hee, você faz idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso?"

"Espero que tenha sido o mesmo que eu."

Respondi lhe dando um beijo na ponta do nariz. Fingindo inocência.

"E quanto tempo faz isso?" Ele respirou fundo, como se tentasse manter a conversa e ignorar o que estava sentindo.

"Hum..."Botei um dedo na boca fingindo pensativo. E adorei a expressão no rosto dele só de ter feito isso. "Deixe-me pensar"

Ele gruniu algo como "para de me tentar" e eu sorri vendo o quanto eu também influenciava ele.

"Desde..." Cheguei mais perto dele respirando fundo para que ele pudesse sentir a minha respiração no seu pescoço e o vi estremecer. Sorri ao ver que funcionou. "...que você apareceu na minha frente?"

Agarrei sua nuca e o puxei para um beijo na qual botei toda a minha felicidade com ele ali.

"Hum... Então quer dizer que a gente podia ter ficado a muito mais tempo juntos?" Suas faces estavam vermelhas por causa do esforço que estava fazendo para não me agarrar.

"Acho que sim...Mas acredito que se você não tivesse feito aquilo ontem, não demoraria para eu ter feito"

"Como assim?"

"Eu já não estava mais agüentando ficar com você nessa casa sem poder te tacar em algum lugar e estourar os seus sentidos!"

Isso foi o suficiente para ele avançar em cima de mim, me segurar no chão e me beijar com tamanha força que mal pude respirar.

Algo em mim começou a revirar, nem eu sabia que gostava tanto de ser dominado assim, mas Duo fazia tudo ser bom de mais.

"Quer dizer que o famoso Soldado Perfeito esta querendo mais?"

Sussurrando em meu ouvido. Duo se esfregou em mim e arrancando um gemido baixo.

"Mas hoje você vai ter implorar por esse corpinho hoje, Hee."

A cada movimento dele em cima de mim só piorava minha situação, os gemidos agora eram fortes e ele nem ao menos tinha me tocado. Pelo menos não com as mãos.

"Você geme de forma tão deliciosa, Hee. Mas hoje vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para conseguir que eu faça mais do que isso."

Ele queria que eu implorasse? Heero Yui nunca implorou nada a ninguém e WOW! Isso é bom. Eu podia sentir todo o meu corpo mandando a consciência e orgulho ir para bem longe porque eles queria aquele corpo e queria agora.

_Somente por amor _

_A vida se refaz _

_E a morte não é mais _

_Pra nós_.

"Duo.."

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios

"Diz..."

Sua voz saiu baixa e abafada, de encontro ao meu ouvido. Aquilo foi de mais para mim, meu corpo começou a ter espasmos de prazer e as minhas costas de arquearam. Fazendo com que um gemido saísse da minha boca. Kami, eu estava vendo estrelas.

"Onegai...Mate..."

Duo deu uma pequena lambida em um mamilo e sorriu como uma fera. Os cabelos dela caiam ao entorno de seu rosto deixando apenas para ver entre as sombras os olhos brilhando de luxúria.

A noite toda o mundo foi esquecido pelos dois jovens, tudo o que se ouvia do lado de fora do quarto eram gemidos.

O quarto foi deixado, apenas, três dias depois.

Fin.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu re-escrevi essa fic porque eu fui reler ela hoje e todas as minhas fics e bem... eu não estava gostando nem um pouco como elas estavam. Ao meu ver essa no caso melhorou 70% e a versão antiga já foi deletada e se Deus quiser nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia.

Eu estou escrevendo uma fic nova. Contudo não tenho previsão de postagem nem nada. Ela é mais como uma coisa para fazer no tédio, e como agora eu estou bem mais rígida com a minhas fics ela vai demorar para chegar. Afinal eu só quero postar ela depois que já estiver escrito tudo para não ter problema de deixar qualquer pessoa que seja na mão.

Obrigada por lerem ;)


End file.
